Moon's Eclipse
by Windsong
Summary: Discontinued.  Serenity has a brother whom she loves dearly, but when he falls in battle she falls apart herself. When he suddenly reappears in Usagi's life, will she be able to handle the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

KONNICHIWA, MINNA!!! Welcome to my first EVER SAILOR MOON fic!!!! I'm sooo jazzed about it... loopy grin It's A/U, just so you know...

A BIG thanks to MaraJadeblu and Queen Hotaru for sucking me into Sailor Moon! THANK YOU! -glomps them- THANK YOU THANK YOU for giving me extra info about things when I needed it! So now, on to the story!

Avirilli: -bops Windsong on the head- OY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU ABOUT THE FREAKING DISCLAIMERS!?!?!?!  
Windsong: -covers head- ACK! GOMEN! Gomen gomen gomen gomen! I just keep forgetting!  
Avirilli: -keeps bopping Windy on the head- WELL REMEMBER NEXT TIME!  
Windsong: OW! OKAY! STOP! -eyes glow silver, whips out twin ninja-to and attacks Avirilli- BEGONE, PEST!  
Avirilli: -yelps, runs away-  
Windsong: -sigh- Okay... I don't own Sailor Moon, never will. I don't own its characters either. But I DO OWN ECLIPSE! HE'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MIIIIINE! -insanely evil laughter- -chokes- DANG POP TART! -cough, wheeze-

Enjoy, Minna!

* * *

Moon's Eclipse  
_By Windsong_  
**Chapter One**

An eight year old named Serenity who had silvery blond hair and silver streaked blue eyes ran through the halls of the Moon Kingdom's Palace, laughing. She wore an ankle length midnight blue dress with a loose, elegant silver surcoat over it. On the dress' sleeves were hundreds of intricate designs, embroidered in gold. As she ran, her waist length hair flowed behind her. "Bet'cha can't catch me, 'Clipsie!" she called tauntingly over her shoulder.

Hot on her tail was her seven year old brother, Eclipse. He smiled impishly as he ran after her. His hair was black with silver and gold streaks running through it. His eyes were golden and always full of mirth. He wore loose white pants and a black long-sleeved shirt which had silver and gold designs embroidered all over it. "Bet I can, Ren!" The boy yelled back.

"No, you can't!" Eclipse's older sister disappeared with only a little silver shimmer in the air to show where she had been. Eclipse skidded to a halt. "Hey!" He pouted. "That's not fair! You said no magic!"

Then he grinned as he felt Serenity laugh through their mental bond. Serenity couldn't hide from Eclipse, any more than Eclipse could hide from Serenity; the mental bond they shared made sure of that. (Which is why they gave up on playing hide-and-go-seek after a while — there was no point.) He quickly figured out her location; two rooms down, on the left. He smiled slyly as he slowly began to creep towards Serenity's hide-out.

Serenity felt him coming, and burst out of the room, startling Eclipse. She bowled him over and began tickling him. As soon as the younger boy recovered from his shock he began to tickle her back. The sound of their shrieking laughter soon resonated throughout the entire right wing of the Palace.

"Your highnesses!" Said a shocked female voice from behind them. Eclipse and Serenity abruptly stopped tickling each other and hurriedly got up, brushing their clothes off. The young woman focused her scolding on Serenity. "I would have never expected such unruly behavior from you, Princess Serenity! I mean, for Eclipse it's normal, but you! I expected you to know better! Especially as the heir of the throne, and as Eclipse's older sister!"

Serenity looked down in shame, her hands fidgeting in front of her skirt. "I'm sorry, Luna," Serenity said in a nearly inaudible voice.

Eclipse sidled up to Luna, hugging her waist and looking into her eyes. "Aw, Luna, don't scold Ren. It was my fault. We're really sorry," the young boy said, making a puppy face and trying to win her over.

Luna's eyes softened. _They can be so __adorable__ sometimes._ But then she remembered her duty and scowled at the Prince and Princess, removing Eclipse's hands from around her waist. "Don't say sorry to me, Eclipse, say them to your tutor! You're late for your class! Artemis is **not** pleased with the fact that you're almost never on time for your combat sessions. He'll probably report it to your father." Eclipse winced. "And Princess Serenity! This is the third time you've been late for my politics lesson! You know my rule — three times, and I tell your mother!" Serenity paled, and Eclipse latched onto Luna's waist again. "Come on, Luna, don't be so harsh! If you tell Mother, mom will probably eat her alive!" Eclipse begged. _Come on Ren, help me out here!_ Eclipse yelled at her sister through their bond.

Serenity latched on to Luna's waist as well. "Please, Luna? I'll never ever ever be late for another class again! Pleeeeeeeease?" Serenity begged, looking up at Luna pleadingly.

Luna looked at the duo as they looked back at her with puppy faces. _Awww, they're so kawaii..._ she finally gave up. "All right, I won't report you to your mother, Princess..." then she glanced at Eclipse. "But Eclipse, I have no control over Artemis-san. He'll probably tell your father, again."

Eclipse grinned at his sister, who smiled back. "That's all right, Luna," the boy said, turning his grin up to the Royal Adviser. "I can handle another scolding, I think."

Luna looked sternly back at him and disentangled himself from the prince yet again. "Now scat! You're even later now!" The shoved Eclipse towards the parade ground. Then she turned to Serenity. "Now, your highness, if you'll come with me, we'll start our lesson." she said, too patiently.

Serenity sighed. "Luna, can't you just call me Ren? Everybody else does."

Luna glanced at the girl. "'Everyone else' being your brother?"

The princess smiled quickly. "Pretty much. Please?"

Now it was Luna's turn to sigh. "All right, 'Ren'."

As Serenity followed Luna to the Library, she told Eclipse silently,_Thanks, Clipsie._

_Anything for sister dear._ Eclipse teased her back. _I'll catch you next time, just you wait._

_We'll see about that,_ The older girl retorted with a sly thought-smirk.

------

Serenity couldn't ever remember a time when she and Eclipse had been apart. They went everywhere with each other. They sat next to each other at meals, explored the gardens together, and had even slept in the same bed when they were younger. Their bond was so strong it went deeper than love and even hate. They had never quarreled; whenever it seemed they were about to, one would always back down.

Even when they were apart, running to their different tutors, they were always together, united through the mental bond they shared. Serenity didn't really know how they she and Eclipse had become mind-linked. Eclipse had been born when an eclipse had taken place — hence his name — and rumor had it that the magical properties of the eclipse had connected their minds.

Their bonding had had strange effects. Each child had their own magical strength; Princess Serenity, taking more after her mother, found that her powers were magnified when she worked at night, under the moon's gaze, and she controlled pure-magic, magic untouched by elemental magic. Prince Eclipse was more like his father and controlled elemental magic, as well as being more powerful when he worked in the day. The mental union allowed them to share their strengths, allowing both to have their powers magnified at all times (especially dawn or dusk), and to control both pure- and elemental-magic.

------

"Hey, 'Clipsie, how was your day?" Asked Serenity as she changed into a nightgown.

"Fine, I'm all achy though—Artemis gave me a really tough workout, and Father gave me such a scolding! My ears still hurt." They boy wiggled a finger in his ear.

Serenity giggled. "Well, Luna kept me a half-hour over as punishment! And she said that she would do that for an entire week!" Serenity pouted.

Artemis grinned at his sister, trying to cheer up. "Aw, come on, it can't be that bad, and I'll bet that Luna will let you out early the week after that."

"Well...I don't know. Luna's really nice, but she's strict, too." Her brother could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Luna—" the boy cut himself off with a huge yawn. "I guess we better go to sleep," Eclipse said, changing the subject. "I'm really tired. Get the lights, will you, Ren?"

"Sure." said Serenity, hopping into her bed at the same time Eclipse jumped into his. Serenity looked at the light-globe that illuminated the room. Her eyes glowed silver for a millisecond, and then the light-globe went out.

_'Night, Ren,_ said Eclipse sleepily.

_G'night, Clipsie._

When Queen Serenity walked into their rooms to kiss them goodnight, she found them already asleep, Eclipse snoring softly. She kissed them on their foreheads, and whispered "Good night, my loves," before closing the door softly behind her, leaving the room with only the moon's light to pierce the dark silence.

* * *

Well, what do you think? You like? You hate? You want me to write furiously until it's finished? You want me to stop writing immediately and burn the paper that it was written on and bury the ashes and never work on it again? Well, I won't know how you feel until you tell me! So...TELL ME!

Once again, THANK YOU MARAJADEBLU AND QUEEN HOTARU! Read their fics!

Well, ja ne, minna!

Windsong - windsong 137 at gmail dot com


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! I got three reviews, and they all wanted me to continue, so here's the next chapter! Oh, be warned: this is so very very very A/U. Most of the reason is the fact that I did not know the entire Galaxia/Chaos story (or in fact the most of the Sailor Stars Story) until MaraJadeblu and Queen Hotaru kindly explained it to me, and by then I had already started writing, and already planned out the entire story. -shrug- Oh well...

And by the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I own Eclipse, however! He's MINE! Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine! MMMIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!! -glomps Eclipse-

Enjoy!

* * *

Moon's Eclipse   
_By Windsong_  
**Chapter Two **

Eleven years had passed since that day when Eclipse and Serenity had chased and tickled each other. Eclipse, now eighteen, had grown up to become one of the best fighters in the kingdom. He was well liked in the Moon Court, for he was compassionate, outgoing, and still possessed the mischievous sense of humor that he had had when he was seven. He was also known for the immense amount of magic he wielded — and how easily he controlled it. Since his magic was augmented, but not dependent on, the Silver Imperium Crystal, he was the first ever male Sailor Senshi. Guided by his royal adviser Artemis, he slowly gained wisdom. Artemis somehow trained both Eclipse and Princess Minako of Venus. Princess Minako — like many of the other young women at court — was secretly in love with Eclipse. However, Eclipse was already in love with the most powerful senshi in the universe, a beautiful girl named Galaxia, who hailed from one of Saturn's distant moons.

Princess Serenity, heir to the throne, was now nineteen, and the most beautiful woman at court. Luna was now her adviser, and yet still maintained her position as royal adviser to Queen Serenity. Serenity was already married to Prince Endymion of the Earth, and was great friends with the princesses of the other courts, especially Princess Rei of Mars. The Queens of the other Kingdoms, who were members of Queen Serenity's cabinet, looked after Princess Serenity as if she were their own daughter. Princess Serenity was gentle and still had an aura of innocence about her, but she was also bouncy and outgoing, and was always willing to help someone out. She was one of the top politicians, knowing every courtly grace and manner — Luna had taught her well. Like her younger brother, she held a lot of magic, though her magic depended on the Silver Imperium Crystal, so she wasn't a senshi. After years of training had learned to control her magic, though her grip on it wasn't at firm as her brother's was.

Over the years, the bond between Serenity and Eclipse had only gotten stronger. Their link was now so strong it went deeper than emotion. It seemed that the two were inseparable. They were rarely (if ever) seen apart.

Their mental bond was so strong that it seemed nothing could hinder it. They should know; they had tried. Galaxia herself had tried breaking and blocking their bond, but their mind-link had resisted her easily. Each had tried to block the other, but to no avail.

Eclipse now felt his sister as a constant amicable presence in the back of his mind. Now they could sense each other's emotions as well as hear through each other's ears and see through each other's eyes for a short period of time. He didn't have to search Serenity's mind to find her physical location or ask her where she was anymore — he always knew. He could also read her private thoughts, and look into her memories if needed — but they tended to shy away from those particular areas because it was something akin to trespassing.

They were so tightly bonded that it seemed they could be parted by nothing, not even death. It was never said but understood without words that if one of them died, the other would die as well.

------

"Queen Serenity!" yelled a messenger as he sprinted towards the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. "I bear urgent news, your majesty!"

Serenity looked up from her conversation with Luna, and pursed her lips. "Urgent news usually means bad tidings. What is it, messenger?"

Gasping for breath, the messenger handed the Queen a scroll wordlessly.

_Queen Serenity,_

_Chaos has broken free from her captivity on Io, and has decimated the guards that watched over her. Send back up as quickly as you possibly can! The situation is desperate!_

_Major Axiendrin_

The Queen looked up from the scroll and rolled it up with a snap, face pale. "Thank you, messenger," she whispered hoarsely. She snapped her fingers, and two servants came up to her. "Bring this messenger to one of the guest rooms. Give him food and drink."

"Yes, your majesty." The two servants then escorted the messenger away.

"Your highness, you look as if you've just seen a ghost. What is it?"

"Chaos has escaped her confines on Io."

"W-what?!" Luna exclaimed, shocked. "But that's impossible! We had an army of our best Senshi there, guarding her! There's no way she could have!"

"Well, she did," Said Serenity shortly. "From Axiendrin's report, the situation's really bad. They need help, and fast. But if Chaos could destroy Axiendrin's army, then who could stop her?"

However, Luna saw a way to save the universe. "Queen Serenity, you're absolutely right. Even if all our Senshi were to go out and fight Chaos, they would still lose." The Royal Adviser saw the pleading in Queen Serenity's eyes, and knew that for the good of the kingdom, what she was going to say needed to be said. "All but two of them, ne, Queen Serenity? Even though the other Senshi would be destroyed if they fought Chaos, two of the Senshi would have a chance."

The Queen of the Moon Kingdom looked like she was about to cry, something which she hadn't done since she was a child. "So... I suppose only Eclipse and Galaxia could be the ones to do this, ne, Luna?" she whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, your Highness. Eclipse and Galaxia are the only senshi that have enough power to defeat her."

"But Luna... I don't want to lose my only son..." Serenity pleaded. A lone tear crept down her cheek to drop into her hand.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. But it must be done," Luna replied softly, leaning forward and grasping Serenity's hands. "For the sake of the universe, it must be done."

"And they couldn't bring along backup to go with them?"

"No, my Queen. If any other Senshi go with them, they'll be destroyed and only get in the way."

Serenity sighed, nodded, let Luna hold her hands for a moment more, and then pulled her hands away and stood up. The sadness she felt was locked away, hidden for the time being. For now, there were more important things to do than cry. The Queen of the Moon Kingdom swept towards the throne room at a fast pace, forcing Luna to trot in order to keep up.

Once there, she called, "I request Prince Eclipse's and Sailor Galaxia's presence immediately." After a few minutes, two courtiers escorted Eclipse and Galaxia in, bowed respectfully to the queen, and retreated, leaving the people alone. Serenity walked up to her throne and sat down, Luna standing next to her. Eclipse stood with Galaxia on his left and Diana (Luna and Artemis' daughter) close by his side on his right. All three kneeled and waited. Serenity, sensing her brother's puzzlement, was with Eclipse through their bond, listening.

"Why did you call us, Mother?" Asked Eclipse, puzzled.

"Galaxia, Eclipse, a messenger came earlier with some terrible news. Chaos has escaped her confinement on Io." Eclipse's eyes widened and Galaxia gasped. Eclipse could feel Serenity sit down on her bed, hard.

"But how?" asked Galaxia.

"We don't know, but she has defeated Major Axiendrin's army. If she is not stopped, she can — and will — take over the universe," Luna said. Serenity and Eclipse nodded.

Serenity could still feel her brother's bewilderment. Then it all clicked. Eclipse felt a wave of terror and shock crash through their bond, and Serenity began to rock back and forth. _Oh no,_ she moaned silently. _Oh gods no... _

_What is it, Ren? _Eclipse inquired. Serenity did not reply, and Eclipse's attention was caught by his mother's voice. It had suddenly taken on a majestic, commanding tone.

"Prince Eclipse, Sailor Galaxia, I order you to go to the planet Io and stop Chaos."

"WHAT!?" yelled Eclipse. "We can't defeat her! There's no way!"

"Prince Eclipse!" scolded Queen Serenity, her eyes flashing. "Remember whom you are speaking to!" Eclipse looked down, ashamed. "Now, you may think that you cannot, but you two are the strongest senshi in the Kingdom. You are our only hope."

"Do you question your Queen's order?" Luna inquired softly, looking into each of their eyes. She could see the fear, self doubt, and uncertainty in them, but slowly she saw resolve and determination rise within those eyes.

"No, Adviser," Said Galaxia. "We will do as our Majesty commands us."

"Do so," said Serenity. "The fate of the Universe rests on your shoulders."

* * *

Oh, I am loving this... doesn't it make you want more?

Well, I have to go, so ja mata ne!

Windsong - windsong137 at gmail dot com


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Me again! Don't got much to say, except...I don't own The Sailor Senshi series, never will...but Eclipse is MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE! MIIIIIIINE! -glomps Eclipse- Muahahahahaha!

Avirilli: -sing-song- Enjoy!  
Windsong: -glare- that's MY line!  
Avirilli: So? I'm your writing spirit!  
Windsong: All the same, make up your own lines!  
Avirilli: -pout, stalks off- Fine then, I won't help you with your story then!  
Windsong: -runs after Avirilli- No! Avi, MATTE! Come baaaaaack!

* * *

Moon's Eclipse  
_By Windsong_  
**Chapter Three**

Eclipse was walking towards his room when he heard a rustling coming from Serenity's bedroom. "'Ren? What are you doing?" he inquired as he stuck his head into the room.

"What does it look like? I'm packing."

"And why are you packing? You're not running away again, are you?" Eclipse walked into the room and sat on Serenity's bed, next to the small suitcase.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

Serenity stopped packing and met his eyes squarely. "Yes, I am."

"You can't go."

"Who's going to stop me?" She asked. "You're not going out there and getting yourself killed without me being there to back you up!"

"Galaxia's coming to back me up, and Mother only told me to go, not you!"

"I'm coming with you! You can't go out there and fight Chaos with only Galaxia! I know you guys are powerful, but if I'm there you'll have an even better chance of defeating her!"

"You can't come with us, Serenity!" Eclipse yelled. Serenity was stunned. Not only did Eclipse never call her by her full name, he had never yelled at her before. "You're the crown Princess! You're the next ruler! And anyway, you're not a Sailor Senshi, since your power's tied to the Silver Imperium Crystal. Chaos would kill you in a second!"

"And she's going to kill you in a second too!" Serenity yelled back, crying now. "She's going to wipe you out! If I come with you, I can at least augment your power and do something about it! I don't want to be alone!"

Eclipse felt terrible, he had never made Serenity cry before. He hugged her tightly. "And what's to say that you can't augment my power from here? You know our link's strong, and it should be able to keep us in contact. You can see through my eyes, hear through my ears, and talk to me, and I'll be able to use your power, but you'll be here at the Palace, safe and sound. Okay?"

Eclipse barely registered Serenity's frustrated anger before he felt her magic grabbing him, lifting him off the ground, throwing him out the door, and slamming the door in his face. He heard Serenity get up and run towards the door, locking it with both her key and her magic, and then throwing herself on the bed. He got up slowly, still stunned, and walked to his bedroom to pack.

------

Eclipse and Galaxia strode into the throne room in their senshi outfits. A black, form-fitting, sleeveless top was matched with loosely fitting stretchy pants, also of black. He wore silver gloves, edged in gold, and wore shin and forearm greaves of silver, also bordered in gold. He wore silver boots and a silver sash, and on his chest he wore the crest of the Moon Kingdom, a crescent Moon cradling a golden sun in its arms. Galaxia wore the typical sailor fuku, colored in varying shades of shimmering gold. "We are ready to leave, your Highness," Galaxia announced as the duo kneeled before the Queen.

"Good. Chaos is currently on Europa, and we have evacuated the area of all inhabitants so that you would not be hindered. It will take you about five days to get there by ship, and the Sailors Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, Uranus and Neptune are keeping her at Europa until you arrive, at which they will withdraw. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Highness," Eclipse and Galaxia chorused.

"Then I send you on your quest with my blessing," Serenity intoned, placing a hand on each of their heads. "May you succeed in your quest." The two Sailor Senshi got up, bowed to her, and left.

Eclipse knocked softly on his sister's door. "Hey, 'Ren? You in there? You didn't crawl out the window again, did you? Because now's not a good time to hide in that maze in the garden, because I have to leave soon." he tried to joke gently.

He got no reply from Serenity, but could sense her anger. He sighed. "I'm sorry, 'Ren. I really am," he said softly both out loud and through their mind-link as sincerely as he could. "I didn't mean to make you cry or hurt your feelings or yell at you, but you can't go. If Luna was here, she would tell you what we already know; the males of the Royal Line are the Warriors who go off to war, and the females are the Politicians, who rule the Kingdom. That's why Father went off to battle Chaos and Mother stayed home."

"Except that Mother didn't know that Father would go and get himself killed when he was battling Chaos," Eclipse's older sibling said bitterly. "And I don't know if you're going to go and get yourself killed, either."

He sighed again. "I promise upon the Crest of the Moon that I will not go and get myself killed," He intoned solemnly (though his eyes were dancing in amusement), "And that I will come back to you. Satisfied?"

There was a long pause. Then, Serenity's voice came floating through the door. "Hmmm...I'm not sure." his sister's voice held a note of impishness, the note that Eclipse knew best in his sister, and loved best. "If you _do_ go and get yourself killed, I don't exactly want a ghost hanging around my doorstep."

"Okay, then I promise not to get killed, but not the other part. Now are you satisfied?"

"Swear by the Silver Imperium Crystal?" she asked.

He smiled. "I solemnly swear by the Silver Imperium Crystal that I will not die. Deal?"

"Deal," she giggled, swinging the door to her room open. "Just as long as you keep your promise."

Silver-streaked blue eyes met gold. "I will, 'Ren. Don't worry. Now, we're departing in about an hour."

"How long will it take you to get there?"

"Five days."

"Such a long time? Can't you just fly there using your 'senshiness' and be done with it?"

"Yeah, but Luna and Artemis want us to save our strength for our upcoming battle."

"Ah, I see. " Serenity paused, tapping a finger to her lips as she thought before her eyes lit up with mischief. "Well, I bet that I can still get through that old maze in the garden faster then you!"

"Can not!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Let's go."

And so they went.

------

Huge crowds were there to cheer for the two "champions", as Eclipse and Galaxia were dubbed, as they left for their battle on Europa. Queen Serenity made a speech that would be down in this fic if it wasn't so long, and like dutiful citizens the people cheered even louder after her address. As Eclipse and Galaxia boarded, Princess Serenity ran up to them. "Hey! You forgot something!"

Galaxia turned towards the princess, whom she considered to be one of her best friends. "What is it, 'Ren?"

"What are you guys going to do for the five days that you're traveling?"

"Um..." They hadn't thought of that.

"Here." Serenity shoved a bunch of movies into Galaxia's hand. "You can watch these."

"Thanks, 'Ren!" Eclipse exclaimed happily. This showed, truly, that she had really forgiven him.

"You're welcome!" she replied just as cheerfully with a small curtsy.

"PRINCESS!" Luna yelled in shocked outrage. "GET OFF THAT RAMP THIS INSTANT!"

"Oops, gotta run! Good luck!" she planted swift kisses on both Eclipse's and Galaxia's cheeks and hugged them both briefly, and ran down the runway.

The two champions walked into the spaceship and the door closed securely behind them. "I wish you luck," Queen Serenity said, her voice magically magnified. "May you return from your battle victorious."

As the people cheered and Eclipse's sister waved frantically, the shuttle lifted off and propelled Eclipse and Galaxia into space.

"Goodbye, my champions," Queen Serenity whispered. "I wish you all the luck in the world...may the Gods watch over you, and may you not suffer the same fate that my husband went through."

* * *

That's chapter three! Yay!

Ja ne!

Windsong - windsong 137 at gmail dot com


End file.
